<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and ‘till the end, you’re my best friend by LexWithAnX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204308">and ‘till the end, you’re my best friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexWithAnX/pseuds/LexWithAnX'>LexWithAnX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Complex [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, also this takes place in my compex d534m au so, i love them, they’re best friends!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexWithAnX/pseuds/LexWithAnX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo and Tommy are best friends. Neither of them think that’s ever gonna change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Complex [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and ‘till the end, you’re my best friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic takes place in my Compex-D534M au!! if u don’t know what that is, i’d appreciate if u checked it out! hope u enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>FRIENDS: Will help you up when you fall.</b><br/>
<b>BEST FRIENDS: Will keep on walking saying, "Walk much, dumb ass?"</b>
</p><p>Purpled lent a hand down to Tubbo worriedly, the boy having fallen while they were walking on the way to school. “Are you okay?” He asks.</p><p>Before Tubbo can answer, Tommy, who they’d previously ran away from, caught up to them. “Walk much, bitch boy?” He asks as he walks past them past them.</p><p>
  <b>FRIENDS: Will ask you if you’re okay while you’re crying</b><br/>
<b>BEST FRIENDS: Already have the shovel to bury the body if the person that made you cry</b>
</p><p>“Tubbo? You good?” Eret asks, slowly opening the boy’s bedroom door slowly and peeking inside. His heart hurt when he saw his little brother trying to quietly sob, Tommy comforting the boy.</p><p>He walks toward Tubbo, crouching down in front of him and grabbing one of his hands comfortingly. “What happened?” He asks, looking over at Tommy.</p><p>Always one for dramatics, Tommy grabs a shovel from under the bed, and swings it over his shoulders.</p><p>“Dream happened! So, I’ll be back in a few.” He says, pressing a comforting kiss to Tubbo’s hair before leaving the room.</p><p>
  <b>FRIENDS: Will pass you a pop</b><br/>
<b>BEST FRIENDS: Will dump theirs on you</b>
</p><p>Tubbo looks up from his phone, bored. He’d come over to Tommy’s almost an hour, but Tommy and Ranboo, who’d recently moved in across the street from the complex, had decided to watch a movie.</p><p>“Ranboo,” He says, looking over at the boy. Ranboo quirks a brow at him, reluctantly looking away from the movie. “Could you pass me a coke?” Tubbo asks, nodding to the cooler next to him.</p><p>Ever the great friend, Ranboo nods, “Sure,” and graps him a pop. He hands it over, looking back to the TV.</p><p>“Thanks.” Tubbo says, popping the tap open.</p><p>“Can I have some, Big T?” Tommy asks, trying to snatch the pop out of his hand.</p><p>Without a second thought, Tubbo dumps the liquid on his best friend.</p><p>
  <b>FRIENDS: Will give you their umbrella in the rain</b><br/>
<b>BEST FRIENDS: Will take yours and run</b>
</p><p>On the walk home from school, Purpled had to stop at Astelic’s house, so he handed Tubbo an umbrella, and left Tommy and Tubbo to the rest of their way.</p><p>Tommy naurto runs down the sidewalk, barreling right next to Tubbo in the rain. The older boy jumps, letting go of his umbrella in his startle.</p><p>“You gremlin bitch!” Tubbo screams after him, doubling over from laughter on the sidewalk. Tommy naurto runs away from him with the lime green umbrella.</p><p>
  <b>FRIENDS: Will bail you out of jail</b><br/>
<b>BEST FRIENDS: Will be in the cell with you shouting, “That was awesome! Let’s do it again!”</b>
</p><p>Wilbur sighs, exhausted, as he walks to the cell. “Let’s go.” He commands, but he can’t help the tired smile on his face as Tommy and Tubbo lean against each other as they walk out of the room.</p><p>“That was awesome!” Tubbo shouts, throwing up an arm and throwing his head back with giggles. </p><p>Tommy smiles again, throwing up his own arm, “Let’s do it again!”</p><p>
  <b>FRIENDS: Never ask for food or drink</b><br/>
<b>BEST FRIENDS: Are the reason you’re out of food</b>
</p><p>“Here, have some!” Tommy encourages, pushing the plate of cookies toward Purpled and Ranboo. He knows they are too shy to ask.</p><p>Tubbo frowns at Tommy incredulously, “Goddamn, we’re gonna run outta food!” He says.</p><p>“You’re counters are overflowing with pastries!” Tommy shoots back.</p><p>
  <b>FRIENDS: Call your parents Mr. and Mrs.</b><br/>
<b>BEST FRIENDS: Call your parents Mom and Dad</b>
</p><p>“Thanks for picking me up, Mr. Phil,” Ranboo smiles respectfully at Tommy’s dad.</p><p>“Hey, dad!” Tubbo yells from Tommy’s room.</p><p>“Yes, son?” Phil calls back with a laugh, watching Tommy lead Ranboo to his room. </p><p>“We’re out of cheese dip!”</p><p>
  <b>FRIENDS: Have never seen you cry</b><br/>
<b>BEST FRIENDS: Won’t tell everyone else you cried, bur will mock you in private later</b>
</p><p>“Wah-wah, my comfort item was stolen and I cried to my best friend to get it back for me.” Tommy feigned weeping, but the illusion was broken by his giggling.</p><p>Tubbo rolls his eyes, pushing Tommy’s shoulder and pulling his comfort stuffed animal, a bee plush named Snapple, closer to him.</p><p>
  <b>FRIENDS: Will help you find your way when you're lost.</b><br/>
<b>BEST FRIENDS: Will be the one messing with your compass, stealing your map and giving you bad directions.</b>
</p><p>An exasperated sigh escapes Ranboo as he listens to Tommy call out random directions, Purpled trying to guide them to the park over the phone.</p><p>
  <b>FRIENDS: Borrow your stuff but always give it back</b><br/>
<b>BEST FRIENDS: Lose your stuff and pass you a tissue</b>
</p><p>Going around his friends, Tommy collects his books. He places his books on his desk, and looks expectantly at Tubbo.</p><p>Tubbo shows his book-less backpack, and grabs a tissue from one of those mini-Kleenex packs, this one themed Yoda. “Lose it.” He shrugs, throwing the tissue at Tommy. It floats for only a moment before it falls to the ground.</p><p>
  <b>FRIENDS: Will knock on your door</b><br/>
<b>BEST FRIENDS: Will walk right in and say, “I’M HOME!”</b>
</p><p>Ranboo knocked loudly on the front door of the Watson apartment. Tubbo and Ranboo had forgotten their project for English, and Tommy’s groupmates had gone virtual. They were intending on joining his group.</p><p>Wasting no time, Tubbo throws the door open, yelling, “Tommy!”</p><p>
  <b>FRIENDS: Will watch your friends when you go away</b><br/>
<b>BEST FRIENDS: Won’t let you go away</b>
</p><p>“You need to feed them twice a day.” Tubbo says to Purpled, holding his luggage in one hand.</p><p>Tubbo, Eret, Fundy, and Niki were going to visit their grandmother for Thanksgiving, and Tubbo is entrusting Purpled to feed his fishes - a betta and a guppie, named Rainy and Flounder respectively. Purpled nods, “Course.”</p><p>Looking down at Tommy’s gremlin form, holding onto his leg, Tubbo smiles, “I’ll be back in a few days, Toms.”</p><p>“No!” Tommy yells, tightening his grip.</p><p>“Tommy, let go! We have to leave for the airport in ten minutes!” Eret yells to them, all of them in the lobby of the apartment.</p><p>“Tubbo, you can’t leave me here for three days!” Tommy whines. Tubbo laughs.</p><p>
  <b>FRIENDS: Let you make an idiot of yourself in public</b><br/>
<b>BEST FRIENDS: Are up there with you making an idiot out of themselves too.</b>
</p><p>Ranboo, and the rest of the complex watch as Tommy and Tubbo dance on the desk in the lobby.</p><p>Music plays from Tommy’s iPod, and the rest of the world is gone as the two spin each other around and tap their shoes on the countertop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just two best friends, cuddling and being there for each other</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>